Kimchi is a traditional fermented Korean food made by mixing salted vegetables, such as Chinese cabbages, with spices and seasonings, such as red pepper powder and salted fish or seafood sauce, and fermenting the mixture at a low temperature. The nutritional excellence of kimchi has been recently recognized internationally. However, kimchi is a fermented product at a low temperature and thus involves quality variation by environmental changes during distribution, deteriorating product value.
Extensive studies are being conducted from various angles to solve such problems. For example, methods of adopting lactic acid bacteria with excellent antibiotic activity, a lactic acid bacteria starter having low acid generation performance, and natural extracts are used to delay maturation of kimchi.
A method of adopting lactic acid bacteria with excellent antibiotic activity, which generally uses a single species of lactic acid bacteria, has a narrow antibacterial spectrum and thus provides limited effects. A method of adopting a lactic acid bacteria starter having low acid generation performance also has a limitation in the starter forming a dominant species. Methods of using natural extracts spoil unique flavors and tastes of kimchi, thus deteriorating product value.
Thus, the inventors of the present invention achieve a kimchi making method capable of delaying maturation of kimchi while maintaining unique tastes and flavors of kimchi.